Stripes and Long Ears
by Snark-N-Moon
Summary: - Rabbit/Tigger; Rabger- Rabbit would never quite understand the striped animal, just like Tigger would never quite get the cranky hare. But they didn't have to understand to know that they loved each other. A drabble series.
1. Looking Glass

Stripes and Long Ears

By: Snark

Disclaimer: Ugh, these are so annoying. Look…I obviously don't own the fandom or the works that I happen to be writing from. If I did, soccer moms would hate me more than they already do. If you like, leave a comment. If you hate, leave several. If you think Rabbit has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, leave a comment.

AN: I have to repost this because my old account was hacked and everything was deleted. So I apologize to those that left all those wonderful reviews.

~0~0~0~

"Shall we compare our hearts to a garden -  
with beautiful blooms, straggling weeds,  
swooping birds and sunshine, rain -  
and most importantly, seeds."  
~Grey Livingston

~0~0~0~

**Looking-Glass**

Not many of the wood's residents knew it, but Rabbit spent a lot of time in front of the mirror. And if you were to bring it up? He would most likely deny it. Yet, so what if he did stare at his reflection so much? A hare needed to make sure he was spick and span. He must be orderly. If he appeared so, then maybe everything else would fall in place.

Although, if you asked Tigger, Rabbit looked the best when he was a little bit messy.


	2. Kissable

**Kissable**

"No, NO! That doesn't go over there, Pooh. It goes…Well, there. And Eeyore! You're going to have to set those tables faster. Those center pieces look remarkable, Gopher!"

It was Valentine's Day, and Rabbit had the job of preparing their little party. Of course, that actually meant he had the responsibility of ordering others around. But hey, sometimes they go hand and hand.

The hare smiled proudly at the work being done. This year was going to be his best. The grin grew a little wider, because he had another reason why it was doubly so. But, some animals are allowed to keep their secrets.

"Speaking of tiggers," he mumbled to himself," Where is that blasted lunatic?"

Unfortunately for the yellow critter, he found out quite quickly. For a certain tiger had bounced him. Rabbit "uffed" as the two creatures rolled for a moment. Then when that was done, he found Tigger sitting on his stomach. The hare did his best to look annoyed.

"Hey-ya, Ra-Ra!" The orange bouncer growled, "Happy Val-i-en-tinesth day."

Rabbit lost his will to keep up the charade, and he began to laugh. "You too, Tigger." He kept up his mirth for a moment longer, before the striped animal did something unexpected. While still sitting on him, Tigger gave the hare a passing kiss on the lips. The tiger then helped his love to his feet.

"T-t-Tigger!" The blushed bunny's eyes darted back and forth. Of course, his gaze was met with ALL of the 100 Acre Wood's residents watching them. Astonishingly, the others just smiled and went back to work. (Rabbit could have sworn he heard the buck tooth digger say, with his slight whistle: "Well, it'sss about time!")

"I'm sorry, Long Ears," Tigger said with fondness, "Ya justa alwaysth look very kiss-a-bibble!"


	3. Eerie

**Eerie**

"Don't get me wrong, there's a ton of things I wouldn't change about him. I like Tigger the way he is…I just wish he wasn't so creepy! Just the other day, I woke up to find him watching me sleep. Oh, and this isn't even the tip of the iceberg! He notices everything about me. Like today: I went over to Pooh's house to retrieve my shovel he borrowed, and Tigger comes by asking about it!"

"Well…To be fair, Rabbit, Pooh is always borrowing things from you."

"Oh, but that's beside the point! Okay, what about this: Last week Tigger told me that he watches me from his house. He even knew that I put blueberries in my oatmeal, that day. Tell me, Kanga, what ISN'T odd about that?"

"Well…It's different."

"I swear, that lunatic will be the death of me!"

"Come now. You know he only does these things because he cares. It's his way of saying 'I've been thinking about you.'"

"I know, I know…But why does he have to do it in such an uncanny way?"


	4. Pulchritude

**Pulchritude**

There was no way of getting around it, Rabbit was quite a beautiful specimen. He had just the right amount of angles and curves, sharp chiseled chin and a wavy body. Coming from an artist's point of view, he's the perfect being to draw.

However, Tigger wasn't an artist. Heck, he couldn't even tell you what patterns looked well in which color. But even then, he'd still agree. Rabbit was exquisite.

Although, this time, he wasn't merely talking about the hare's hips.

The yellow creature had been asleep for over an hour. The tiger had walked in the home to find his love slumbering in a chair. Apparently Long Ears was reading, for a book was hugged against his chest. Tigger couldn't help but smile, as he continued to watch the animal sleep. The striped critter had a feeling he'd be scolded, after Rabbit woke up. Yet, he didn't care. It was a rare gift to see the male in such a state. To see him so relaxed…and actually smiling! That creature was a bunny angel, if such things existed.

"Ra-Ra…I don'ts think ya really understand how charmenining yer are. But that's hunky-dory with me. Tellin' ya is what tiggers do ta best."


	5. Direct

**Direct**

"If I may be so bold as to give some advice…"

Oh no.

No. No. NO!

Rabbit knew that voice, and a tremor sent itself though out his body. There were only two creatures that could do that to him. In his eyes, they were the worst of the worst.

And the fair furred critter was pretty sure there were no woozles around.

"Hallo Owl." Rabbit took a quick glance and saw the bird perched upon his fence. Ol' Long Ears had been busy working in his garden. He wearily swiped some sweat off his forehead, with the back of his paw.

"Ah yes, how very rude of me! I was getting a head of myself." Owl chuckled. "Hallo, my dear companion."

"Not to be rude, but was there something you wanted? Seeing as I'm kinda busy here, I'd like to get this visit over with." The hare went straight to the point. He was in no mood for trifle conversation.

The fowl's beak curved into a grin. He normally would have found such comments to be quite rude. However, the feathered friend knew why Rabbit was in such a sour mood.

"Oh-HO! I think I see the problem now! And it is quite a humorous situation, too. In fact, it reminds me of the time my great uncle Henry (the fourth) once-"

"Oh, for Pete's sake! What _are_ you blabbering about?"

"You've been busy thinking about our orange and black striped friend, haven't you?"

Rabbit would be lying if he said that he wasn't taken back by the utterance. Just the notion that the bird knew his thoughts was startling. The hare dropped his gardening utensil from surprise.

He wanted to be in denial. Rabbit wished he could have merely inquired to what the crazy old coot was implying. Unfortunately for him, his mouth spoke before he could sort out all of his thoughts.

"H-How did you…?"

"That isn't relevant. What just happens to be is this: you're finding yourself becoming fond of Tigger. If one could stretch out on a limb, I'd say it is closer to a deep affection. But here is where the problem occurs- you wish this wasn't so. You have the inclination of thinking that this is a negative consequence."

Owl stopped for a moment to make sure Rabbit was still listening:

"However, Rabbit, you need to get such notions out of your head. One can't help who they fall in love with. That's why I brought up my relation. (What you people fail to realize is that I always have a reason for bringing them up.) Great Uncle Henry, you see, found himself madly in love with a rooster. (Such a nice fellow, too, I hear.)

"But, this is the thing. He never told his dear friend. My uncle's pride got the best of him. How could someone like he fall for such an unrefined fowl? And he lived the rest of his life thinking that way, pushing his sweet heart away. What did such nonsense do to him? It ate at him, and Henry lived a sad sort of LONELY life."

The hare found himself looking away. He didn't desire to be alone anymore. He didn't want to spend his remaining days in a shadow of pain.

"But…What can I do?"

"You can tell Tigger. What harm can come from it?"

"What if," Rabbit gulped, "what if he rejects me?"

Owl tilted his head. "Ah…But what if he doesn't? If you expose your true feeling, then you have half of a chance of succeeding. However, if you don't say a thing…Then you automatically lose."

The yellow animal hated to admit it, but the bird knew things. He was smarter than what Rabbit gave him credit for. The hare smiled.

"So…how should I bring it up?"

"When it comes to stratagems, I always found that the direct approach works best."


	6. Comfort

**Comfort**

It was a known fact that Kessie's departure was the hardest on the hare. After she left, Rabbit would go into little fits of crying spells. Life had never seemed so empty before, when it was just him and his garden. Then he found the pleasure of raising a child. How could one ever find joy again, when their daughter left them to find their own path?

"There-there, Ra-Ra. Don't cha get all down in da dumpity! How about some good ol' knockity-knock jokes?"

Thankfully, cheering up rabbits is what tiggers do the best.


	7. Winter

**Winter**

~0~0~0~

_In winter, when the fields are white, _

_I sing this song for your delight_

~0~0~0~

It was a wonderful winter day in the 100 Acre Woods. Sure, it was chilly; but, it happened to be the first snowfall of the season. None could stay miserable when there was white fluffy snow to play in. Even Rabbit found time, from all his cleaning, to go on a little stroll.

The hare saw himself as a dignified sort of creature, so he didn't have the ability to play about the snowfall. However, this didn't stop that he did enjoy seeing others doing such nonsense. So there he was, looking at a certain striped tiger building a snowman. Odd, Rabbit didn't see the critter to be the type of guy with the patience to make one. Wouldn't he rather bounce about?

Now, it must have been a really great day for him to have this notion…But Ra-Ra had the sudden urge to turn the tables. No one was around; none would see him acting like a fool. It would only be Tigger, and who'd believe him? The fair furred animal couldn't take it any long, and he sprung off.

Tigger was happily minding his own business. He had wanted to go visit a certain lagomorph that day, but felt that he wasn't welcomed. What was cheerful for him could make another lament. So the tiger created a second option. He decided to make a Rabbit of his own. Sure, it wouldn't be the original, but it was enough for him.

That's when the most peculiar incident happened. Tigger suddenly found himself rolling about the snow, completely winded. The next thing he knew, the tiger found a very triumphant looking Rabbit sitting upon his chest. They were nose to nose. So close, that the orange animal could smell that the hare's red coat had recently been cleaned.

"Ha!" Exclaimed ol' Long Ears. "I finally got you, now! What do you have to say about that?"

Tigger grinned, his unrequited love practically radiated off of him. "What I'd gots ta say? I'mma thinkin' ol' Sandy Claws musta been listenin' to my Christy-miss wish!"


	8. Spring

**Spring**

~0~0~0~

_In spring, when woods are getting green,_

_I'll try and tell you what I mean_

~0~0~0~

Oh joy, today was the day! It was a time when Rabbit would come out of his shell, and be silly. It was also the date that a certain orange critter looked for all year. Today was Easter.

A few years ago was Roo's first time Easter egg hunting; or doing anything, for that matter. He had never once had all the treats it reaped; and, he had never played all of the silly games. Heck, it was his first Easter day experience! And while the hare focused on the organization part of it, Tigger just wanted the young kangaroo to have fun!

However…the year after that was the first year Rabbit enjoyed himself. Sure, at first he pouted and told everyone there would be no celebration. Yet, then he had a change of heart. And the next thing the gang saw was a happy bunny. Correction: A happy EASTER bunny.

Since that day, it has been the same. While the yellow animal acted stuck up and prideful most of the year, this day he would throw everything out the window. He would frolic about, he would bounce. My dears, he was even more open with the tiger! So while Tigger liked Roo having merriment, he enjoyed it even more for that reason.

"Tigger! What are you doing standing here? You still haven't found your striped egg."

The orange critter smiled, "Sorry about that, Ra-Ra. I was-a just ponder-inking to myself."

"Well, there is plenty of time to do that later." The older male put one arm around the tiger's shoulder, and used the other hand to dangle an object over their heads. "But, ah! Look what we have here!"

Tigger was utterly confused.

"Uh, Long Ears…That's missilie-toes. Ain't that for Christy-miss time?"

Rabbit's dark eyes sparkled with glee. He brought himself closer to the youth. "Now now, Tigger, you're forgetting. Today is EASTER, and I'm the EASTER BUNNY. I make up the rules."

It was truly Tigger's favorite day of the year. At least, that's what he thought as he got a quick peck on the lips. Indeed, he already couldn't wait for the next spring.


	9. Summer

**Summer**

~0~0~0~

_In summer, when the days are long,_

_Perhaps you'll understand the song_

~0~0~0~

Ugh, summer. It's the time of the year when you must suffer from piles-upon piles- of boredom. There's no school and your parents are at work. So, one must entertain themselves. Yet, what can you do? You're already too sticky from sweating. And you practically feel like you're about to faint from the heat. So, what IS the game plan? That's when you come up with an amazing notion. In fact, you wonder why you didn't think that about it early. It's a perfect occasion to swim.

And for a certain fair haired bunny, it was exactly one of THOSE days.

You see, my dear readers, Rabbit happened to have very thick fur. So when the heat became too much to bear, he would have to take a break. Although he would rather spend the time taking care of his crops, he did not want a heat stroke.

The hare began to pack a little bag. For, you see, he had decided to cool off in the river. There he could laze about, and relax. After finishing neatly folding a towel, and putting it in the bag, he was off. With the sack and an umbrella under his arms, he walked towards his destination.

You can imagine how surprised he was to find EVERY resident of the wood there.

"Oh! Looksy, Ol' Long Ears decided to show up! Woo-hoo-hoo!" For reasons beyond Rabbit's understanding, Tigger was very excited by this. "Ra-Ra, I'mma guessin' yer gonna play today?"

"Well, er, yes. Though not really 'play'. It's more like swim about, for awhile."

Winnie the Pooh, or Pooh for short, thought the answer over. "I'm sorry, Rabbit, but that seems an awful a lot like playing."

The hare merely rolled his eyes, and went to search for a place to set up his belongings.

~0~0~0~

A few hours had passed since the yellow bunny decided to have a break. Even though it was evening now, and much cooler than it was earlier, Rabbit didn't have the heart to leave just yet. Though it may be hard to believe, the hare actually enjoyed the day. He ended up, indeed, playing with his friends. The fair animal enjoyed such games like "Marco Polo", which consisted of shouting a dead man's name, and races. (Rabbit was quite pleased with himself, for he had beaten even the tiger in that game.) Now, after all of the merriment, the gang was lounging about a small fire.

Then Piglet had the idea that they should tell stories, though nothing terribly frightful. And the others agreed. So around they went, each of them created their own tale. Piglet went first, since it was his notion, and told a story about a magical land where pigs could fly. (Some type of strange name: "Cincinnati".) Then it was Owl's turn. He told his on his great great great grandfather, who was a consort to a king. By the end of it, everyone practically wanted to hit their heads on a two by four. Pooh, Eeyore, Gopher, Kanga, Roo, and Tigger-they all went, weaving their own tales. Finally, it was Rabbit's turn.

"I, er, what should I talk about? I hadn't really thought about my story."

The orange animal smiled. "Aw, it's easy Long Ears! Just-a thinks somethin' from the botti-o-mist part of yer heart. "

"Oh, all right." The hare smiled softly, as he began to think. Looking back at the tiger, that's when it hit him. "Okay, I got it. This is what I call: 'The Tale of the Gardener and the Jester'."

So on he went, telling the story. It was about a gardener to a very wise king. He was one of the best of the best in all of the land. Although he was known for growing the best crops, it was his flowers that everyone enjoyed. His roses, to be exact. The gardener was more of a scolding creature, though, as he yelled at anyone who got too near to his roses.

And then HE came. The King had sent for the best jester he could find. For, you see, he had wanted to cheer up one of his steeds. (The donkey was such a gloomy fellow.) The gardener would've been fine with this…If that blasted fool hadn't started destroying his gardens! He hadn't done it with malice, of course, but he kept tackling the planter (with a hug) every time he saw him. And most of the time the creature was in his garden. Are you making the connection now?

So months had gone by, and the grounds keeper seemed to always be angry. He just couldn't take it anymore! So finally, he confronted the clown.

"Look here, Jester, I want to know what your problem is. Why do you keep bothering me? Why do you think it is necessary to give me affection every day?"

The Jester smiled, "That's easy Gar-Gar, yer da one who needs it ta mostests!"

"I…I don't understand."

The fool pointed to one of the rose bushes. "Yer like one of dem flowers. Yer really nice to look at, on the surface. But whenever you try ta get close ta it, or touch it, yous get its pricklies. But if ya know just how ta do it right…" He walked over and gently broke of one of the roses and sniffed it. "Then all yer gots left is da beauty."

The gardener was speechless…No one had ever said such beautiful words about him. And he blushed when the Jester put the flower behind the planter's ear.

"I…I…You're a helpless romantic."

"What can I say, it's what jesters do the bestests!"


	10. Autumn

**Autumn**

~0~0~0~

_In autumn, when the leaves are brown,_

_Take pen and ink, and write it down_

~0~0~0~

_September 21_

_Dear Self,_

_Hallo Rabbit, it's you-know who. As you probably know, I've been writing these letters to myself for the past some odd years. Just as a reminder. Since, you know, you ARE getting on in years. (Just because we admit it to ourselves, doesn't mean we will to others.) I don't know about you, but I'd rather not forget a thing. However, if I do, then we'll be ready._

_(Oh dear, I seem to be still having trouble writing to myself in third person. Guess I'll never get use to it.)_

_So what has been going on? Well, of course, the harvests of the year have been amazing. I don't doubt that I did a wonderful job. In addition, as I'll tell you later, not many were destroyed this time. A certain orange and black striped animal has been on their best behavior. But for now, let us talk about other events._

_Just last week, on a Windsday, Piglet yet again got caught in the wind. Poor thing, he's just so small. But in my opinion, he should have stayed inside. A visit with Pooh Bear is not worth being blown away._

_Back in the summer, everyone had a get together near the woods. It was such a dreadfully hot day, that it couldn't have been helped. Though it's hard to admit it…I enjoyed myself. We played games and told stories around a small fire._

_My story was "The Gardener and the Jester"._

_And I must have gone mad in the spring! I'll have to check my family tree, for I must have some March hare in me. I've been throwing all etiquette out the window! Just…it's fun to let loose, once in a while. And I certainly did something that surprised Tigger._

_Let's just say I enjoyed being the Easter bunny that day._

_To think all this insanity started after last year's letter! All because I let one impulse get through. But the tiger looked so diligent… Just standing there, working on his little snowman. And I was so happy that day! I did the most illogical thing I could've ever done. I turned the tables. I bounced him!_

_And I never felt more alive._

_I…I think I must be getting senile. These changes can't be from a sound mind! Why do I feel this way? And why does Tigger keep doing this to me? It's always about him._

_But hasn't it always? He seems to just be able to control my emotions, as if I'm a puppet. He destroys my garden, I become angry. He acts calm, I act calm. And when he does something sweet…I'm smitten. And Rabbit, I just can't help it! I want to always be angry with him, but he gave me no reason to this year. Whenever he was near my home, he controlled himself. It was as if HE didn't want to upset ME. _

_Tigger…you fool. You jester. Why do you keep barging your way into my life?_

_I really don't have much else to say. But while I want to deny my feeling, another part of me wants to explore them. But for now, I think I'll just wait to see what happens. Maybe everything will go back to normal, by this winter. Of course, no matter what happens, I'll be sure to tell you._

_Sending Memories,_

_Rabbit_


	11. Hips

**Hips**

Hips. They were like creations created by some amazing artist. The way they rocked when one walked, and how they would sway to the music. They were such beautiful things.

That's why Tigger loved Rabbit's so much.

He loved to tickle the hare there. The orange creature adored giving hugs there. And of course when he gave his special bounce, Rabbit's hips were the place to aim. And when the yellow critter wore his apron, of course his grin was from how it hugged the bunny's waist.

It's funny how Tigger was the only one in the 100 Acre Woods to understand that it truly was "all in the hips".


	12. Foofaraw

**Foofaraw**

"I can't believe you even did that! Of all things- YOU DID THAT!"

Rabbit had been yelling at the tiger for the past ten minutes. He was highly upset. Tigger had done something downright awful. Oh, he was very teed off. The most he had been in some years.

Yet…Tigger was completely bemused. "But Rabbit, I don't get cha! You've been goin' on about it being bad. Yet cha didn't even tells me what I did wrong."

The hare put his paws on his waist. "Oh, as if you don't know!"

"For reals, Ra-Ra, I don't!"

Rabbit huffed, and pointed behind the striped animal. Looking in that direction, Tigger noticed the bookshelf. However, that still didn't answer his question. If anything, he was confused even more.

As if sensing this, the older creature groaned in frustration. "You disorganized them!"

"Er…Wha?"

"I had them arranged by subject AND alphabetical order. YOU ended up putting THREE books into the wrong places!"

Sometimes it really sucked to love someone so anal.


	13. Guest

**Guest**

At first, Rabbit loathed the living arrangements.

It was blustery, and one of the worst cases that the wood had ever experienced. That's when it happened. The winds blew Tigger's poor abode apart. It was as if the big bad wolf easily huffed and puffed down the house of sticks. That left the striped animal homeless…

That is, until the hare offered up his own home.

In all actuality, Rabbit didn't know _why_ he did that. The critter sharing his dwelling? Oh yes, that was bound to fail. And it had a very rocky beginning. Tigger, going against the Rabbit's standards, was a very messy being. He would leave his things about, hither and thither. And the fair furred creature was many time close to having a fit.

There was also the fact that the orange animal had a very "in your face" personality. Tigger loved to get into other's personal space. Then one couldn't forget his habit of bouncing. The tiger was just a ball of energy. And it annoyed Rabbit immensely!

Yet…somewhere along the line, this changed. Tigger grew on the hare. The yellow bunny got used to all his antics. Heck, Rabbit even found a few of his habits to be amusing. (And dare he say it: cute.) When you're around a person for so long, one even starts to pick up the other person's behavior. Before the critter could say "woozles weave wonderful wooden whicker whomps", he found himself much livelier. Ol' Long Ears even began to smile more.

The months passed, soon fall turned into winter. Then winter changed into spring. All this time went by, and Rabbit didn't mind one bit. He felt very comfortable with his life with the tiger.

Then Tigger uttered something that made his heart stop from fear.

"Rabbit…I think I should find a new home."

"W-What?" Before the serious topic was brought up, Rabbit had been cheerfully dusting. Now all that happiness left him, leaving horror in its wake.

Tigger looked away sadly. "Well…Ya see, Long Ears, it's springity time."

"Yeah, " there was a slight screech in the hare's tone, "so?" Rabbit was confused. Why was the tiger treating his comment like the answer to this madness?

"Ya tolds me that cha wanted me ta leave, back in fall, during da spring."

Shoot!

Shoot. Shoot! SHOOT!

Rabbit remembered. Back before he had developed any fondness for the orange animal, he had told Tigger that he had to go away when the flowers started to bloom. "And no exception", he had also added. Great, the tiger had to listen to him on this topic. He didn't forget it, like the yellow critter had.

"Tigger." The hare put the duster down, and walked over to the other being.

"Don't cha worry, Ra-Ra, I'll let myself out. " The tiger began to turn around, and head for the door. He was greatly surprised when the fair animal swiftly turned him back around. Before Tigger knew what happened, Rabbit's lips were against his own.

It was an action of anxiety and passion. It was the first time that Rabbit had ever acted on an impulse, rather than thinking about every step. He needed the fool to see what was obvious: the hare wanted the tiger to stay. He couldn't be happy without him.

Tigger didn't know how long the kissed last, but was highly disappointed when the contact was gone. He was utterly bemused, and didn't know what this all meant. The orange animal looked at the blushing hare's face, searching for answers.

It took all of the yellow animal's strength to not look away. Rabbit cleared his throat. "H-how…How about we make you a permanent guest?"


	14. Envious

**Envious**

Rabbit was frustrated. He could feel his face scrunch up in disgust. That…That tiger was doing it again!

Over yonder was Tigger, and he was doing his daily stop at Kanga's house. Of course he went there to pick up Roo, so they could go bounce about. However, he would always dally to have a little chat with the brown female. And right at the moment she called the striped animal "dear", Tigger would look away and fiddle with his hands. Out of all of that nonsense, it was that reaction that aggravated the hare so much!

Okay, to be fair…The yellow critter really shouldn't have been spying on the pair. But he couldn't control his obsessive ways. Rabbit was infatuated with Tigger, and couldn't control these impulses. The orange creature was constantly on the hare's mind. So what if he watched him? In a odd way, he sort of had the right to.

As the display continued, Rabbit found that he couldn't look any more. He didn't know why, but it was physically hurting him to do so. The fair hare turned his head away, and felt his hand crawl towards his chest. It was just beating so awfully fast. He quickly sat on the ground, before he ended up passing out.

"H-he…He'd never do that for me. I'll never cause Tigger to act like that."

It was a ghost of a whisper. So soft, even he barely knew he said it. And the strangest thing was…Rabbit didn't understand why it even mattered.


	15. Ditto

**Ditto**

Tigger may have been the "spouse" of the hare, but he still couldn't control the way he felt. Although usually a very chipper fellow, the orange animal sometimes found himself becoming very upset when he watched Rabbit work in his garden.

You see, for the yellow critter almost became another person when doing this chore. He was so…gentle. So careful in his actions. He would caress and whisper to his beloved garden. It had always been that way. Rough and gruff with the fellow residents, but so kind towards his fields of crops. If the tiger wasn't his lover, Tigger would've probably been irritated by this.

In some ways, he still was.

The striped animal was so deep in thought, he barely missed Rabbit turning towards him and smiling.

"There, "he said as he dusted off his knees, "I think that's enough for today. And at a good hour, if I do say so myself. That means we're just in time for brunch. Come on, Tigger, let's go get a bite."

The tiger felt himself grin as well, as the hare gently touched his hand. He got up to follow his love. It was moments like that, that made Tigger question however he could be jealous of a silly ol' garden.


End file.
